A disposable gas-type lighter comprises a cylindrical synthetic-resin reservoir body containing a supply of fuel, usually butane. The head of this body is provided with a metallic cap and carries a burner, a valve operable by a laterally projecting lever to feed fuel from the reservoir to the burner, and an ignitor for sparking across the burner and igniting fuel issuing therefrom.
In order to reduce cost of this item to a minimum it has been suggested to market the item loose, unencumbered by any type of packaging. This suggestion has two principal drawbacks. First of all there is a safety hazard in that it is possible for a valve lever to be actuated accidentally, allowing potentially explosive gas to be released. Secondly the buyer is often not sure he or she is purchasing a brand new or virgin lighter, and this reduction in sales appeal makes the item hard to market.